


Fine. Go. 'Fin"

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [35]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike start working on your marriage





	Fine. Go. 'Fin"

“Hey. We’re landing.” Mike gently stroked your arm. He reached over you and fastened your belt.  
“M'kay”, you mumbled. Your head was resting on his shoulder. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Sitting upright you glanced at Mike. He looked as exhausted as you felt. “What time is it?”

“It’s okay, you falling asleep on me.” Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. He fiddled with his wedding ring. “It’s late, almost 11.”

“Is it okay if I stay at the house tonight? I don't want to wake anyone at your dad’s.” Anne and William had flown with the kids to and from Ohio for your dads funeral.

“Y/N it’s your home. You don't have to ask to stay there.” Hearing the hurt in his voice made you flinch. Mike made himself busy straightening his shirt and adjusting his watch.

Once the plane landed, Mike grabbed your carry-ons, thankfully you didn’t have to wait on checked luggage. He took your hand as you made your way through the airport. “Dad brought the car over earlier.”

Mike opened your car door, then put the bags in the trunk. “I might have to go in for a little bit tomorrow”, Mike informed you. 

“Sure. I get it. You’ve been out a week” you said timidly. “Hard to see the stars tonight.” Resting your head in your hand you continued looking through the window. 

Mike dropped the bags in the foyer and toed off his shoes. There was an awkward silence as the two of you stood just looking at one another. He let out a breath, “Join me for a nightcap?” Nodding, you followed him to the kitchen.

Mike pulled two glasses from the cabinet and dropped a couple cubes of ice into each. After he splashed in some bourbon, he slid one over to you. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, you relished the burn as the bourbon slid down your throat.

“Thanks for everything you have done the last week.” You gave Mike a small smile. He had got the last two seats on a late night flight to get you back to Ohio to say goodbye to your dad, picked family up from the airport, helped you and your mom plan the service, served as a pallbearer. He was your rock, his hand only letting go of yours when necessary.

“Did you realize the date?” You swirled the melting ice in your glass, afraid to meet his eyes. Instinctively, your hand went to your belly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Your due date, how can I forget?.” Mike said barely a whisper. “Strange how a date on a calendar can change your whole life.” Reaching across the bar, he placed his hand over yours. 

Tears pricked the back of your eyes. “Why did we never really talk about it after we left the hospital? Why did both of us try to pretend it never happened?”

“That was one of the worst days of my life. I was lost. I buried it so deep because I didn’t want to hurt anymore. I wanted to talk to you, but I thought ‘what if this is the one minute she isn’t thinking about it and I reopen that wound’. So I just pushed it down deeper, pushed you away so I wouldn’t hurt you, which is just ridiculous.” Mike almost looked relieved after his confession. HIs eyes were still so full of pain and guilt. 

“Wow, Mike. I had no idea. I thought maybe the problem was me. I wasn’t getting over it. You have no idea how many times I’d wait for you to get home so I could talk to you. Then stop myself because I didn’t want to burden you with more problems. I could feel us slipping apart but I was so tired, depressed and numb that I stopped trying, or caring. It was like one day I woke up and saw how bad things were but I thought they were too far gone to fix.” You buried your face in your hands.

Mike came around the counter, “Hey. C’mere.” He spun you around on the stool, facing him. Pulling you from the stool, he cocooned you in his arms. “God, I am so sorry Y/N. I am. There are so many things I wish I could go back and change.” He rocked you gently side to side as you held on to the back of his shirt as your life depended on it, and at that moment, you felt like it did.

“You still feel guilty about that night, don’t you?” Looking up into his face you already had your answer. 

“Some days I do, others I don’t. Deep down I know it isn’t my fault but there all these ‘what if’s’ that go through my mind.” He let out a breath.

“Yeah, I do the same.” You paused for a second, “I’m sorry I left.” The tears that had threatened were now spilling down your cheeks. 

Mike gently wiped the tears away with his finger. “Don’t be sorry. I think it was the best thing to do. It sure as hell opened my eyes. And after some of the things I said that night, I don’t blame you for leaving. I was hurting and I wanted you to hurt as bad as I was. I have never wished I had never married you. I don’t-”

Raising up on tiptoe you planted a passionate kiss on Mike’s soft, wet lips. He let out a little groan and pulled you closer to him as you snaked your arms around his neck. God, you had missed this man's touch. You broke away first. Both of you breathing hard. “Whoa”, you breathed out.

“Ditto”, Mike replied and smiled at you. “I, uh, I” he scratched the back of his head. His trademark nervous habit. “I was hoping you’d sleep with me tonight. I just want to hold you. Well, I’d like to do more than that but..”

You giggled, “I understand. I’ve missed your arms around me at night and snuggling up to your back. So tonight, let’s just hold one another.”

3 months later

“Michael William Dodds don’t you dare!”, you squealed as he picked you up. Mike was about to toss you into the pool at the resort. 

“I never turn down a dare!” He chuckled. You had just enough time to hold your breath before your hot body plunge into the cold water. When you surfaced, Mike was laughing. You swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out, giving him a dirty look as you did. “Ahh, come on. Don’t be mad, babe”

You smirked at him as you approached him. Putting your arms around his waist you said, “I don’t get mad, I get even.” You pulled him into the pool with you. When the two of you surfaced, Mike grabbed you and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“I love you so incredibly much Y/N. Thank you for taking another chance with me.” He softly kissed your wet lips. 

“I love you too, Champ. Ready to go back to our room?” you waggled your eyebrows.

“Like you have to ask.” Mike scoffed.

Grinning at your husband you sighed. The last couple of years had been hard, with the last few months being the worst. You and Mike had come a long way with the help of counseling, both as a couple and individuals, lots of support from our families. One of the things you and Mike do every night, no matter how late or how tired is talk. About big things, little things, good news and bad. There was still work for the two of you but the future looked much brighter.


End file.
